Pieces of a Broken Heart
by Kawaii-Mahou
Summary: Sequel to Mending the Broken Hearted. Kagome gets amnesia and completly forgets everything up until she turned into a full demon. It gets even more complicated because now she's mated to Sesshomaru and is pregnant. Can she remember before she forgets it a
1. Meet Your Mate

Authors Note: I do not in any way own Inu-Yasha nor will I ever.

Ha! I'm back! This is the first chapter of Pieces of a Broken Heart, the sequel to Mending the Broken Hearted. If you havn't read Mending the Broken Hearted yet below I made two summaries on this new fanficiton and the old one.

Mending the Broken Hearted 

PG 13

When Kagome is turned into a cat demon by a miko working for Kikyou Kagome goes into a state of panic. Kikyou has been brought back to life and Inu-Yasha chooses Kikyou. Kagome soon runs off to meet Sesshomaru who conveniently needs a warden for Rin. Will the two meet a common ground or will it be game of cat and dog?

Pieces of a Broken Heart 

PG 13

Soon after becoming Sesshomaru's mate Kagome gets ill and gets some after affects from the stuff Naraku had given to her so she would forget. Like forgetting everything that had happened after being turned into a demon. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru he can't help her remember or she might risk forgetting forever. Now pregnant and mated to Sesshomaru everyone teams together to help Kagome remember before she totally forgets. With all the romance, suspense, and new added humor the sequel to Mending the Broken Hearted, Pieces of a Broken Heart is nothing but promising.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hanyou- Half-Demon

Nani- What

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well obviously I'd love to say hi to all the new and old reviewers, I'm looking forward to your input on this new sequel. Here I have some responses to some of the reviews left for the last chapter in Mending the Broken Hearted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: Prologue: Meet Your Mate

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, sounding worried in a way.

"Kagome is fine. Yet I believe there were some serious effects to what Naraku had given her." Kaede said as she slowly left the hut where Kagome was resting.

"What kind of effects?" Sesshomaru persisted.

"It seems, she has forgotten everything up until beginning of the season. She knows that she is a demon but persists she is still-hunting for the Shikon No Tama with the others. She has been asking for Inu-Yasha a lot. I believe she feels still bound to Inu-Yasha… even though she bares your mark." Kaede said silently.

"Yes I marked her a while ago before she fell ill. Does that have anything to do with it?"

"No, she remembered everything too fast. She tried too hard to remember and drained herself. It was coming wither ye took her to bed with you or not."

"Can't I help her remember? I did before, but this time we can take it slow." He said stoically.

"No, I'm afraid that considering she hardly knows ye and she will be very reluctant to accept the information. If anyone forces anything on her that she doesn't want to here it will only get worse as she won't want to accept it. For example no one can tell her she loves ye. She believes in her heart she is in love with Inu-Yasha and is very loyal to him. Since she will soon have to leave home with ye we will have to find a way of lying to her so she will accept. In any case she must stay here until tommorow so you may settle in the village if you'd like."

"Fine." Sesshomaru said leisurely, taking in the information. As he walked away Inu-Yasha and the others hurried over to Kaede and explained to them the same thing she told Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha even went in for a bit and then came out. Sesshomaru sat silently in a tree near the village.

"Hey!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he walked over to Sesshomaru with Miroku and Sango behind him.

"I am not in the mood for your idiocy Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru groaned, getting ready to hear Inu-Yasha chew him out for something.

"You dirty bastard, you just couldn't keep your paws off her after you finally got her back could you?" Inu-Yasha growled silently, only for the first time noticing the mark on Kagome's neck as he went to see her.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Sesshomaru said, sounding passive and jumping down from the tree to try and leave.

"You know exactly what I mean. For a second time you laid Kagome down except this time you marked her. You better not go off and get another demon whore and leave Kagome." Inu-Yasha growled. Miroku was grinning and Sango looked at Inu-Yasha with surprised eyes. Sesshomaru grinned and turned around just enough to look at Inu-Yasha.

"Just because you weren't man enough to lay her down first is not my problem. And what I do is none of your business." Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

"Come back here! I swear if you hurt Kagome I'll skin you alive. Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru?" Inu-Yasha howled shaking his fist at Sesshomaru who just ignored him. Miroku was still grinning.

"Leave it Inu-Yasha, now what is about this Sesshomaru taking Kagome to bed _twice_?" Miroku said with a sly smile.

"Yah, Kagome wasn't untouched the time I saw her before she got taken away… It was in her scent. And now Kagome has Sesshomaru's mark on her neck. Hey wait why the hell am I telling you?" Inu-Yasha said, going to hit Miroku.

"It's so sad. Sesshomaru must really love Kagome and she doesn't even know him properly now. I doubt he would take another mate though…" Sango said, stopping Inu-Yasha.

"You really think so? But it's Sesshomaru. I heard him talking to himself in the castle about how Kagome may have human children because she was a human before becoming a demon. Sesshomaru is all about tradition and you know about the way he treats me as a hanyou. How would he handle a hanyou child?" Inu-Yasha said.

"That is always a possibility but didn't you see how distraught he was at the castle? As much as he'd hate to admit it to anyone he's got it bad." Sango said quietly.

"Keh." Inu-Yasha said as he looked away. Naraku still had Kikyou. When the barrier dissolved Kagome and Sesshomaru came out looking fine. Kagome was smiling as she ran over to Inu-Yasha and the others with open arms. Inu-Yasha hadn't noticed her mark yet because he didn't bother to look. He was just so happy she was ok. But then when they were walking Kagome went pale and fainted. Sesshomaru took her to Kaede's hut on his dragon where she summoned Sesshomaru a few hours later revealing the bad news.

When Inu-Yasha went to check on her after talking to Kaede Kagome had smiled weakly at him. The way she smiled at him, it wasn't a best friend smile. She loved him. But it hurt Inu-Yasha so much that she belonged to Sesshomaru and then Kikyou was with Naraku. The one person who wanted him now was with his brother and Inu-Yasha felt like crumbling down. Inu-Yasha's thoughts were interrupted when a hand was put on his back. He turned around slowly to see Sango smiling at him kindly.

"Inu-Yasha, I know this is hard for not only Kagome and Sesshomaru but for you too." Inu-Yasha brushed her hand away and began to walk away.

"I don't need your sympathy." He growled before running off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru walked into the hut and sat by Kagome. He stared at her and pushed her bangs away from her forehead. He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips before getting up and sitting in the corner of the hut, watching the fire. Soon Inu-Yasha entered the room and sat in the opposite corner.

"Look Kagomes sleeping so don't start anything. I only came because Kaede said it be best if I was nearby when Kagome woke up." Inu-Yasha scowled as he closed his eyes. Sesshomaru just ignored him and fell asleep himself.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. The sun was almost rising and she saw a glimpse of silver in the corner. "Inu-Yasha…" She said slowly. When her eyes caught another glimpse of silver she opened her eyes fully. "Inu… Yasha?" Once her eyes focused she noticed she was staring at a sleeping Sesshomaru who was in the corner. In the opposite corner Inu-Yasha was sleeping also. "N… Nani? AH! INU-YASHA!" She shrieked as she shrunk back in fear.

Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped open and he jumped up looking around. "What? Where? What is it Kagome? I don't see anything." Sesshomaru opened an eye to see Kagome pointing at him. He sighed. He should have expected as much. Inu-Yasha followed her finger and chocked. What was he going to tell her without making her worse? "Oh, uh, yah. Ha! Sesshomaru is here. Yeah… you see Sesshomaru thought you were someone else and accidentally marked you. So, now you're his mate." Inu-Yasha said, not sure if Kagome believed him. Soon everyone was in the hut wondering what was going on. Every one pretty much got the picture with Inu-Yasha laughing with an arm behind his head and his eyes closed and with Kagome pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Accidentally Sesshomaru's… MATE! Ok this is a bit much…" Kagome said before fainting. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, looking pissed off as he gritted his teeth. He walked over to Inu-Yasha and hit him in the head sending Inu-Yasha face forward into the ground.

"You idiot. Nice way of making something up that she'd understand. Besides the point that _I_ don't make mistakes. How the hell could someone mark someone accidentally? Being a Hanyou is no excuse for lack of intelligence. We still have the same father unfortunately." Sesshomaru growled as Inu-Yasha twitched. Kaede, Sango, and Miroku ran over to see how Kagome was and sudden slap could be heard. Miroku turned around with a red handprint on his face and Kagome was sitting up with her eyes closed and her fists clenched.

"She's fine." Miroku said as Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru both dragged him outside where they really beat on him. Of course Sango and Kaede were shaking their heads as Miroku was hauled past them.

"Does he ever learn?" Sango growled.

"No, he's Miroku." Kagome said smiling kindly at Sango.

"Oh, you are alright." Sango said calmly.

"Yes, but is it true I am Sesshomaru's mate?" Kagome groaned sorrowfully as she looked down at her hands.

"Yes, Inu-Yasha is such an idiot. We have to explain it better to you. You see, you were actually in heat and a lot of demons were around and since you were an untouched second-class demon you drove all the demons wild. Unfortunately Sesshomaru was nearby and was unable to contain himself and killed all the other demons before taking you to bed and marking you as his mate." Sango said trying to make she didn't overwhelm Kagome.

"But, what about Inu-Yasha now? I know he might go with Kikyou but… Now how long am I going to have to live with Sesshomaru? Can't you get like a divorce or something?"

"Uh, sorry but no. You are stuck as Sesshomaru's mate until you or he dies. And I am also sorry to inform you that since you havn't marked him he can take another mate so he may not a lot from you if you're lucky."

"Wow, that reassuring." Kagome growled sarcastically. "Where was Inu-Yasha?"

"Inu-Yasha was fighting Naraku when Sesshomaru took you away. I'm sorry. But on the bright side he won't kill you because it is very dishonorable to kill any of your mates."

"Great. I get to live and spend eternity with a man who could care less about me." Kagome groaned.

""You seem to be taking this well. You will depart with Sesshomaru some time today to live with him in his castle. You are now Lady of the Western Lands."

"Aren't I lucky?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you ready to go Kagome-san?" Sesshomaru asked as he got Ah-Un ready. Kagome grumbled as she hugged everyone good-bye. When Kagome got to Inu-Yasha she hugged him really tight. Sesshomaru turned around and gave Inu-Yasha an icy stare. Inu-Yasha shrugged.

"I guess it's time to go Kagome. Now go with Sesshomaru." Inu-Yasha said pushing Kaogme away lightly. Kagome turned around and stared at Sesshomaru. She thought she saw a flicker of emotion behind the frozen façade in front of him. There had to be more to this man, who stood before her.

Kagome walked over and Sesshomaru helped her up. When he touched her, Kagome thought she saw this happening before. And when they lifted off, she grabbed onto someone. And it was someone she cared for. She looked down at Sesshomaru with confusion in her eyes. Kagome sat sideways on the two-headed dragon.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked flatly.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Just a little case of deja vu." Sesshomaru nodded and hopped onto Ah-Un, having Kaogme in front of him he put his arms around her to grab the reins. Kagome flinched. "Uh…"

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked lightly.

"Yea… umm… My Lord?" Kagome said uncertainly. She didn't know what to call him but she wanted to keep her distance so she would just refer to him as either Sesshomaru-Sama or Lord Sesshomaru. When Kagome looked up at him she noticed he was grinning.

"My Lord…" Sesshomaru whispered to himself in a laugh. Kagome ignored him and fell asleep. It was so nice to have her in his arms Sesshomaru thought to himself. It was so nice to smell her familiar scent. How in the world had he ever fallen for someone? And hoe in the world could he keep his distance from the only one he loved because she was going through an identity crisis? It was so unfair. And then everyone thinks he will get another mate because they don't even know he allowed Kagome to mark him. He looked down at the girl in his arms, who in her sleep nuzzled closer to him.

"I, want to remember…" Kagome murmured softly as she slept. "I want to know…" Kagome said ending her sleepy conversation with her self. Sesshomaru brought his arms closer around her.

"I want you to remember too."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Ah HA! I'm done the first chapter so everyone should clap! Lol. I added the humor for fun. I thought it would be cute… was it? So I hope you people love it and I'm looking forward to doing this fan fiction with some fun. GAH! I can't write Kagome today and before I accidentally added the wrong spelling of Kagome to the spellchecker so ignore the few odd ones… I've fixed the problem.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

If you're new to my writing I add some of my fav parts of the chapter down here each chapter if I remember. I will always add a little comment as to why I chose it in brackets at the end of the quote.

"Just because you weren't man enough to lay her down first is not my problem. And what I do is none of your business." Sesshomaru said as he walked away. (Aw! True brothers! Lol.)

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, looking pissed off as he gritted his teeth. He walked over to Inu-Yasha and hit him in the head sending Inu-Yasha face forward into the ground.

"You idiot. Nice way of making something up that she'd understand. Besides the point that _I_ don't make mistakes. How the hell could someone mark someone accidentally? Being a Hanyou is no excuse for lack of intelligence. We still have the same father unfortunately." (Probably the funniest thing you will ever think of. But seriously. Sesshomaru has a point. How the hell could you accidentally have sex with the wrong person and then _mark _them. Oooops? )


	2. Old Friends or New Friends in Theory

1Authors Note: Still don't Inu-Yasha

Well, I hope everybody enjoyed that fun chapter. It was called a Prologue: Meet Your Mate because it's kinda filling you in on what happened and what's all up and how everyone feels and blah. The meet your mate part I thought was funny because I was watching Inu-Yasha yesterday and he said "It's time for you to meet your maker" and then when I looked over the chapter for a chapter name I was like "Dude! Meet Your Mate!" So yah. Some of you might be looking at me and wondering how the hell I write when I spend my time thinking up stupid things, well, that's the creativity for yah! Now if you actually want to know how I do it… I listen to music while I write. Like right now I have All the Things She Said by Tatu blaring in my ear. The past week when I finished Mending the Broken Hearted I was actually listening to all the songs on Utada's CD Exodus in English. I bought as a Christmas gift for me. I got that and the first DVD of Sister Princess, a great anime… and I should be writing shouldn't I? Ok, but that was a nice chat!

02/24/2005: Isn't it FUNNY how that was like two years ago almost. AHAHAHA! Anyways, I'm more mature now...AHAHAHAHA...Okay, I lied...But that Utada Hikaru CD rox...I have it on my new MP3 player.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lady Lenn: Thank you, Im glad you like the plot.

Maureen: I like this part! I just randomly forgot to last chapter because I was just randomly putting the chapter up for jokes.

Strawberrylover: I may say this a lot but...I love you! I love how you read almost all of my stories and review because you are so uber awesome! Never forget that!

Fluffy101: That's a possibility...

Deathsangel666: Um, I didn't go into detail, because that detail is a whole other story long. This is a sequel. Mending the Broken Hearted explains everything and is about 27 chapters long.

Sesshomaru-Sama's Girl: I'm glad you like my style...I don't really notice cause Im to busy just writing then comparing. But thanks!

Hopelessly Hopeful: Oh, this story gets mundo complicated with Kagome and Sesshomaru and expect fits and anger...The best chapter that I've written so far for this story thats MY fav is chapter 9 so look forward to that!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: Old Friends or New Friends in Theory

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome blinked her eyes open to see that she was holding onto Sesshomaru's shirt and had cuddled up to him as she was sitting side ways. Kagome quickly pulled away and blushed. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"So you have awoken. We will be at the castle soon." He said looking up again to watch the horizon as he held the reins. Kagome rubbed her eyes and then stared at Sesshomaru.

'I don't think… he hates me.' She thought to herself. Then she looked over to see beautiful forests and streams.

"Wow! It's so pretty! It's hard to believe this is Japan." Kagome said gasping at the scenery.

"This is part of the western lands. It belongs to us." Sesshomaru said not moving his eyes from in front of him. Kagome cocked her head and stared at him once more.

"Us?" She said, confused. Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Yes us. As you know I am the Lord of the West. Now that you're my mat,e you are the Lady of the West. Meaning this is also yours."

"Oh yah…I'm your mate…" Kagome said staring at her hands.

"I don't bite." He said still looking at her. The way he said it… it almost sounded like he cared for her. Kagome stared at his eyes but then quickly looked away shaking her head.

'No, I love Inu-Yasha. I should hate this man. He took my life away without my permission.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Very reassuring." Kagome joked sarcastically. Sesshomaru grinned at her before looking back to the reins.

'That grin…' Kagome thought to herself. 'I know it.'

"There is the castle." Sesshomaru said nodding his head towards the castle that they were approaching.

"Wow, it's pretty." She said calmly. Sesshomaru just nodded. Once they reached the ground Kyoko came out and smiled.

"Kagome-Sama! It is so nice that you're back!" Kyoko cheered.

"Shut up and don't talk to her until I talk to you. Is this understood?" Sesshomaru said stoically.

"Yes My Lord." Kyoko said, instantly looking at the ground. Kagome gave Kyoko then Sesshomaru a confused stare.

"Wait a minuet! Sesshomaru-Sama! How does she know my…" Kagome said as she ran after Sesshomaru and tugged on his shirt. He turned around to glance at her without moving a muscle in his perfect face.

"Kyoko-Chan will show you to your room." He said, not even caring about her question. He easily pulled away from her and kept on walking.

"Um… I will show you to your room now… I guess…" Kyoko said as she walked in front of Kagome, wondering what the hell was going on. Kagome just followed with lowered eyes.

"How… do you… know my name?" She murmured. Kyoko looked back with pathetic eyes. She couldn't talk to Kagome until she spoke with Sesshomaru.

Once in her room Kagome looked around the room to see her stuff put in places. She placed a hand on a picture of her and Inu-Yasha.

"How… did my stuff get here?" She said but was interrupted by two children entering the room and grabbing her legs. It was Shippou and a girl with black hair.

"Hey Kagome-Sama!" The two chimed in unison.

"Shippou-Chan? How'd you get here? And who is this girl?"

"It's me, Rin!" Rin said happily but was interrupted when Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Rin-Chan, Shippou-Chan, get out. I need to have talk with you two. Right now I have to speak to Kagome… _Alone_." Sesshomaru said, glaring the children out of the room. As soon as he closed the door Kagome went up to him.

"Sesshomaru, I want to know how that woman knew my name. I want to know why my stuff is here. I want to know why Shippou is here and finally I want to know…" Kagome said yelling in his face, of course Sesshomaru never really liked someone yelling at him, especially not in his face. So he flipped her so her back was now against the door. He brought his hand up to hold her cheek and put his thumb to her lips, sending fear down Kagome's spine as she shivered.

"You want to know a lot don't you? Unluckily for you I don't have to answer any of your questions, but I'm feeling charitable today. Sango had one thing right, I marked you, but when I did you were working here, working for me. You took care of that little girl. And you insisted that the annoying fox demon must stay. I took you away from Inu-Yasha." Sesshomaru said, leaning closer. "Now that I've answered your questions you have to promise that you will never disrespect me like that again or there will be consequences. I am your mate and you must respect me. And about respect, you will either refer to me as Sesshomaru-Sama or Lord Sesshomaru, never Sesshomaru. Is that easy enough for you to understand?" Kagome nodded as she stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. Just as she leaned forward a bit she noticed what was about to happen and gently pushed Sesshomaru away. Kagome blushed and looked away, bringing a hand to her face.

'He nearly… kissed me…and I wanted him to? What is happening to me? I love Inu-Yasha!'

Kagome turned to talk to Sesshomaru but he was getting ready to leave, un-phased by what almost happened. "Stay in your room and don't come out until Kyoko-Chan comes to get you for dinner or anywhere else I have commanded her to take you. Amuse yourself." Sesshomaru said calmly, moving Kagome out of the way and opening the door.

Once outside, after he closed the door Sesshomaru leaned against it, closing his eyes in frustration. "That was, too close. Now for the others."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I know you three are very close to Kagome." Sesshomaru said, sitting in his chair behind his desk. He slowly lifted his head up from his desk to look at Kyoko, Shippou, and Rin waiting silently in chairs by his desk. "But Kagome has after affects from when Naraku made her forget. Now she doesn't remember anything up until the beginning of the season. We can't force her to remember or she will be hesitant to remember and she will be in her condition only longer. Meaning act like you've just met her, she will remember soon enough."

"Yes Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin chimed.

"She knows me though, right?" Shippou asked curiously.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied seeming board by a seeming stupid question. "Now you may get back to doing whatever you were doing because I have better things to do."

"Yes my Lord." Kyoko said with a bow as she begun to shuffle the children out into the hall before herself. Kyoko quietly closed the door leaving Sesshomaru to be alone.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair.

"How long will it take you to remember? Better yet, how long will it take for everyone in all the lands to find out about your condition?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome looked around the room and gasped when she opened the wardrobe door. Never before had she seen such beautiful Kimono's.

"Wow! I wonder… if what he said is true… I was that girl's warden. I think she said her name was Rin. But why would I as a servant have such fine clothes? There is much more to all of this that people aren't telling me. I guess…" Kagome was about to continue but heard a knock at the door. Instead of just answering Kagome went to the door and opened it to see the fox demon from before. "Uh, hey."

"Hi Kagome-Sama, I'm Kyoko. You worked around here for a while but we never got to really meet each other. Since you are the Lady of the Western Lands now Sesshomaru has asked that I help you move to the room reserved for the Lady of the Western Lands. It is right beside his. I will be your servant from now own." Kyoko said simply.

"Beside his?" Kagome groaned. Sure after a while maybe she could get used to living in the same castle as Sesshomaru, but being a wall away at night kind of gave her the creeps.

"Here let me help you get your stuff together." Kyoko replied, ignoring Kagome's groan.

"Ok. So are we just going to carry the stuff or put it in a bag or something? Wait a minute. I think I may have something." Kagome said as she started to run around the room looking for something. Finally she pulled out a big yellow backpack from under her bed. Inside already were her uniform, her camera, some old sweets and a first aid kit. "Here, we can put stuff in here. Thank you for helping me."

"No, it's what I'm supposed to do as your servant." Kyoko said slowly as she started to put the kimonos' into the bag. Kagome smiled at her as she started piling stuff onto the bed beside the bag.

"You know, you don't really have to think about it that way. We could maybe become friends? You can call me Kagome-Chan. And you're Kyoko-Chan right?"

"Uh, yah. That seems like fun, I just can't when Sesshomaru is around because he might become upset." Kyoko said, grinning back, remembering the same conversation at the beginning of the season. Now it was around the beginning of autumn. September would be the word Kagome would use. Kagome had explained stuff like that to Kyoko before.

"Great! Can I ask you something? How come I got such a beautiful room if I was just a servant? Does everyone have such pretty rooms?" Kagome asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because the room is right beside Rin-Chan's. You were her warden before. I even think that Sesshomaru may still ask you to be her warden." Kyoko said as she started to put away pictures with frames. "Now may I ask you something? How did you draw such pictures?" Kyoko asked starring at a beautiful picture of Inu-Yasha in her hand. Out of the whole time Kagome had been at the castle Kyoko had never really noticed the pictures but now taking a closer look, found them wonderful.

"I couldn't draw if my life depended on it. I can actually take a picture of something with this." Kagome said as she pulled the Polaroid camera out of the backpack.

"See, here, I'll even take a picture of you now! Smile!" Kagome said as she took a picture of Kyoko. Soon the picture came out and Kyoko smiled in delight to see the replica of her self.

"Wow, that is amazing!" Kyoko said happily.

"You can have it. Here." Kagome said as she pushed the picture into Kyoko's hand.

"Thank you Kagome-Chan!"

"Now let's keep on packing so we can get to my new room. We can talk there hopefully." Kagome murmured as she went into the bathroom and came out with the rest of her stuff. The two finally stuffed the final item, a toothbrush, into the bag. Amazingly everything fit. Kagome grinned in satisfaction as she walked back a bit to admire her work. "I knew it would all fit!"

"That bag is really big to fit all your stuff. Why would you have such a big bag?"

"Well, when I used to travel around with Inu-Yasha I used to bring back everything from my house. You see I actually lived in the future as hard as it may seem to believe. When I was traveling around with my friends looking for the jewel shards I'd bring back medicine, books, food, soap, and extra treats for my friends." Kagome said slowly with a frown. "Oh yah! I almost forgot! What's going to happen about the hunt for the jewel shards now? Inu-Yasha and the others are hopeless without me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Inu-Yasha can handle it." Kyoko said reassuringly.

"You have to meet Inu-Yasha sometime. He can be stupid and stubborn at times but he has good qualities too." Kagome said as she picked up the bag with ease. Being a demon seemed to have its' perks here and there. "Come on, lead the way to the room and I will follow."

Kyoko nodded and opened the door, letting Kagome go first.

"I'm sure, he can handle anything." Kyoko murmured to herself smiling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Tee-Hee, you will notice that Sesshomaru has in a changed. In one way he is for emotional, letting some emotion show once in a while, but those emotions are strictly only around when Kagome is. Second he is also tougher on Kagome. This is because he doesn't want to lead her on to anything because Kagome is supposed to figure everything out on her own. And at the ending you will notice Kyoko saying, "I'm sure, he can handle anything." And it's showing that _someone _had a _crush _on _someone_. I'm not mentioning any names but I don't think I have to. Also when Sesshomaru talks about everyone in all the lands figuring out about her condition he means it. The story in a way is made all the more funny because of the way everyone in feudal Japan deals with one of the strongest female demons in Japan losing her memory. Some people you can look forward to are… I'm not telling! You'll just have to find out on your own! I'm just saying, look forward to old friends and new who make Sesshomaru's quest to help Kagome remember harder then ever.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I don't bite." He said still looking at her. (XD _too hard, _He should say, I don't bite too hard. I think that has to be the most stupid thing I made him say but he gets mean at the castle so it makes up for the stupid line.)

"Shut up and don't talk to her until I talk to you. Is this understood?" Sesshomaru said stoically. (Talk about split personality… One minuet he's a happy pony the next he's the guy condemning people to death… let me see who's on the list? Oh and by the way, looking over the beginning happy Sesshomaru makes me want to barf so he's never coming back.)

"Sesshomaru said, glaring the children out of the room." (Another perfect example of Sesshomaru's original self.)


	3. Open the Door to Endless Possibilities

Authors Note: I don't own Inu-Yasha-Tachi

Love Musou and me! Ha! He's the best! Probably the best thing that ever came out of Naraku. I was crying yesterday when I witnessed him yet again run around naked. Seriously the man should keep some spare clothes or something. I find it hilarious also that either mud or shadows appear mid waist down and disappears when only his butt is showing. I'll say it again. Love Musou… and or course me for pointing out the obvious and for creating the best fanficiton you will ever read. Yeah, right! And HA! I made a nice long chapter name.

04/15/2006; personally, I have no Idea what Im talking about there. A Inu-Yasha episode Im pretty sure. OH WAIT! Now I REMEMBER! He's Naraku's heart! BUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, well Im updating today soo…yeah…

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Ja- See you later, Other Forms- Ja ne

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Hopelessly Hopefull: Maybe, Im still wondering if I should give her her memory back or not.

Strawberrylover: Aw, yeah After class is fun as well right? Tis sad, the next chapter is even sadder though.

Bloodykazekitsune: How could you not know that you liked it after, like, 27 chapters! 0o It takes people days to read that fiction!

DarkSephiroth: Im updating for you! I edited last night when you asked me:P

Ryusuke.Ciggara: Aha! I hear that a lot. Sometimes I try to make my friends read that fictions and their all like "OMG! LONG LONG LONG STORY! T-T" and then they cry…and then they read it…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Open the Door to Endless Possibilities

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"There's a _door_ to his _room_?" Kagome growled loudly, a bit too loudly for Kyoko's taste. Sure the room was beautiful and elegant. The room had a maroon decor with floor to ceiling windows at the back of the room going out onto a balcony. By the windows was a very large bed. There was a wardrobe in the corner and a fireplace with a couch in front off in another corner of the room. The problem was, having to share a bathroom with Sesshomaru. Not only did Kagome have to share a bathroom with him, but also the bathroom had a door into his room meaning the bathroom was a passage into each other's rooms.

Unfortunately for Kagome Sesshomaru had overheard her complaint when he was passing to go into his own room. It didn't help any that neither Kyoko or Kagome had thought of closing the door, which might have muffled the sound and stopped Sesshomaru from inviting himself into the room.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru drawled, half annoyed half not even caring. Really, he was wondering if making Kagome move to the room would help her remember or only prevent her from doing so.

"I'll tell you what. I can get used to living in the same castle as you. And I get used to having to sleep in the bed room next to yours, but now I have to share a bathroom with you?" Kagome whined impatiently.

Sesshomaru gave Kyoko an icy stare giving her the queue to leave, which she did so obediently and quickly. Closing the door behind her as she left the room. There was a dead silence as Kagome stood a meter away from Sesshomaru, staring him down. Sesshomaru didn't so much as move.

"Don't get so upset, you have your own cupboard for your stuff. And anyways, you are my mate. We are actually supposed to sleep in the same bed. You are lucky that I even let you have your own room for the moment. This room was actually only for when I am not here and you are alone. But you are warned that you will not always be sleeping in here. You will have to sleep with me some time or another. You are lucky you don't have some other demon as your mate because they would be forcing you to do more then just sleep with them." Sesshomaru growled in a controlling way. Kagome didn't back down, crossing her arms across her chest halfway through Sesshomaru's speech. Though Kagome was happy to hear she had her own cupboard she wasn't backing down now. No, she wouldn't lose.

"Don't think for one minute you're sleeping with me any time soon." Kagome persisted, not wanting to accept defeat.

"Keep this up and the time will come sooner then you'd think." Sesshomaru said without a hint of regret. Kagome just gaped. He wouldn't dare. Noticing that she had finally lost Kagome just clenched her teeth and looked away.

"Fine, my Lord." She snarled sarcastically. "But may I ask you one question my Lord?"

"If it appeases you."

"Would you ever make me do more then sleep with you like the other demons? Are you any better as you say you are? Or do you not have the same desires as the others." Kagome asked, half afraid to even ask, wondering if she had gone too far and provoked him enough to punish her. Sesshomaru stared at Kagome; She wasn't looking at him and seemed distressed.

He didn't know how to reply. Saying he would, would actually make him just as bad as the others. Saying he wouldn't might make Kagome feel safe and she would disobey him freely. And if he didn't give her an answer he might just feel bad making her feel so distraught.

"I can't believe you would try to compare me to such kind of demon's. Even if you should defy me I can promise you I would never beat you or make you mate with me. Only lesser demons do such things to their mates and I find it disgusting. But don't worry; I am sure I will be able to come up with better punishments where I can induce fear without resorting to any of those things. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru scowled, happy with himself because he had found a suitable answer. Kagome finally lifted her eyes to his and grinned.

"I guess… you're not always the bad guy are you?" Kagome said grinning lovingly. Sesshomaru scoffed and left the room. But before he closed the door he left Kagome with a few words.

"You might want to get cleaned up before dinner in a few hours. Maybe you can start getting used to the bathroom." He said mockingly. Kagome's grin left and she was about to yell after him but he closed the door before any sound could come out. Kagome clenched her fists.

"Who does he think he is? I can't believe I actually thought he could be nice!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Uh, Kagome-Chan?" Kyoko said as she knocked at the door. Kagome greeted Kyoko with a wide smile. She was wearing the black kimono with silver flowers. Her eyes seemed carefree and full of beauty. Her hair still cascaded off her shoulders, now shinning from an obvious cleaning.

"Hey Kyoko-Chan! It feels so nice to feel clean again." Kagome said happily.

"Oh, so I am guessing you have gotten over having to share a bathroom with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Naw. I still resent him for doing everything to me. I just hate to feel dirty, yah know?"

"Ok, well, dinner is in half an hour. I came up to help you get ready for dinner but it seems you have accomplished to do so, on your own." Kyoko said as Kagome invited her in, closing the door behind her.

"I think I can dress myself. You don't really have to worry about things like that most of the time. Do you have anything you have to do?"

"Not really. I was supposed to help you and then take you down."

"Great! You can help me put some of my things away!" Kagome said as she passed Kyoko some Kimono's to put away. "It's still too much for me to handle. Being a demon and all. You may never guess but I was an experiment human who accidentally got turned into a demon. And not only do I have to cope with that now I have to live with a heartless man who could care less if died."

"No! That's not true!" Kyoko said turning around and shaking her head. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kyoko finally noticed she shouldn't have said that and blushed before turning around to continue putting the kimono's away. "Uh. Never mind."

"Oh, so you like Sesshomaru-Sama? If you want him I won't stop you from pursuing him." Kagome said shrugging.

"No." Kyoko persisted. "I have served Lord Sesshomaru all my life. Growing up without a father Sesshomaru's own father seemed like a father to me. Besides, I like someone else." Kyoko added, blushing, remembering the great guy with the cute ears.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I never knew. Actually how old are you?" Kagome asked as she went back to sorting her stuff in the bathroom. The cupboard appeased her. She thought it would be big but not as big as it was.

"I'm sixteen in human terms." Kyoko answered simply.

"Wow! Me too! But to be a servant your whole life…" Kagome said silently, taking pity on Kyoko.

"Actually I like working here. I could be far worse off. Here I get a decent room, great food, and I get to work for people like you! Normally life here would be boring because Sesshomaru-Sama would spend all his time off on the lands or discussing war fares with the other Lords. But ever since you came around he has chosen to stick around… Um, never mind." Kyoko said, mentally berating herself for being so stupid as to say what she did.

"Wait a minuet… What did you say about Lord Sesshomaru since I have come around?" Kagome said, walking over to Kyoko and eyeing her suspiciously.

"I said never mind. It's not really important. Oh, and it's probably time for dinner anyways. Come on." Kyoko said quickly, grabbing Kagome by her wrist and heading out the door.

"Uh…" Kagome murmured as she blinked, and watched Kyoko drag her down the hall. Finally Kyoko slowed her pace near the end of the hall.

"That was close." Kyoko whispered slowly only to lift her head again to see Kagome in front of her giving her a suspicious stare. Kyoko quickly faked a smile. "What?"

"What do you mean that was close?" Kagome said, not sounding demanding but just curious. As she asked a playful grin escaped.

"No really nothing at all!" Kyoko said with the cheesy smile still on her face.

"Come on! Tell me!" Kagome said as she walked over and started to tickle Kyoko. Kyoko started to giggle and laugh. "I could get my brother to spit anything out and it's got to work on you to." Kagome finally stopped and finally pulled away, watching Kyoko laugh with satisfaction on her face.

"It's nothing…" Kyoko said between chuckles.

"Kyoko-Chan?" A familiar voice asked at the end of the hall. Kyoko opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring her. Kagome slowly turned around and to her surprise also saw Sesshomaru. But as soon as Sesshomaru's eyes settled on Kagome the hardness in them softened.

"Uh, Sesshomaru-Sama!" Kagome said with surprise in her voice.

"Miss Higurashi, Kyoko-Chan, dinner is about to start so hurry up." He said flatly, going back to walking to the dinning room.

"Hai!" The two girls said in unison as they bowed quickly. Neither of them lifted their heads until Sesshomaru left at which time Kagome opened an eye before bursting out in laughter.

"That was hilarious. Maybe I will like it here after all." Kagome said between giggles.

"Yah sure. Isn't it always fun to embarrass Kyoko?" Kyoko joked sarcastically.

"Aw, sorry Kyoko-Chan. It was just…"

"Come on, Sesshomaru-Sama wasn't lying when he said we'd be late for dinner." Kyoko said as she grabbed Kagome's hand again, running down the halls once more until they reached the corridor to the dinning room. "Now go." Kyoko said reassuringly as she gently pushed Kagome through the doors and into the dinning room where Sesshomaru, Jaken, Shippou, and Rin had already taken their places. Kagome turned around to yell back at Kyoko but another servant was already closing the door. Kagome hopelessly turned back to the table of people. Everyone's eyes were on Kagome. Even some of the servants who had had their heads bowed had glanced up and snickered. Kagome's ears twitched and her tail gracefully went back and forth. Rin and Shippou were grinning at her while Sesshomaru jut stared at her without emotion. Jaken seemed the unhappiest of the bunch. He seemed to be giving Kagome a cold stare.

"Uh…" Kagome said silently, stepping back a bit. Sesshomaru smirked slightly making Kagome tremble. How could she live with this man when she could hardly pick herself to even eat with him?

"You may sit by Rin." Sesshomaru said calmly nodding his head towards a chair at the opposite end of him at the long table. Kagome hesitated but was helped to her seat as two of the servants who had snickered stepped forward. One pulled out the chair for Kagome while the other gently prodded her to sit. Finally Kagome conformed and sat down. Almost immediately after she sat conversation struck up and the food was placed on the table. Rin and Shippou talked heatedly with Kagome while Jaken discussed statistics with Sesshomaru who was listening half-heartedly. His real energy was spent glancing every few minuets at Kagome. He had never seen her so lively. This must have been how Kagome was normally, a normal human with human emotions and oppositions against conforming to one being. She was now without discipline and it was obvious she was less mature and in a way, afraid of him. Maybe this had happened for the better. So Sesshomaru could see how Kagome was and needed to be to be happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note

Ok, that was in a way funny. It seems now that Kyoko and Kagome are becoming closer friends then they were before. Unfortunately for Kyoko keeping stuff from Kagome is harder then one would think. Next chapter we will be meeting one of my cute new characters that will make Sesshomaru's quest harder then ever. For now I'll just call her fangirl while I _do_ have a name for her. Ja!

04/15/2006: Well that was uneventful! Sorry…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quote of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kyoko added, blushing, remembering the great guy with the cute ears." (How many ways can I say KAWAII? Kyoko likes Inu-Yasha! XD)

"Uh…" Kagome said silently, stepping back a bit. Sesshomaru smirked slightly making Kagome tremble. How could she live with this man when she could hardly pick herself to even eat with him? (Creepy, reminds me of my creepy basketball coach. Rumor has it he likes young girls and looked down the prettiest girl in schools shirt once. I mean seriously can he talk to a girl without having to touch them? Once again, scary man I say!)


	4. Believe in the Creation

Authors Note: Yah, I STILL can only DREAM of owning Inu-Yasha

Aren't I smart? I'm writing another chapter for this wonderful fanficiton on a Sunday night at 8:30 when I have a poster, a unit of spelling, two pages of math, and I have to color a coloring book all for tommorow morning! Wow, I know how to prioritize! Anyways I still cry at night because I'm going through Internet withdrawal symptoms. I have millions of chapters to post, millions of fan fictions that I have been reading that have been updated, and I am left with the stone age usage of doing conversation over the, dare I say it, _phone_. I havn't been able to talk to my friend even, and her house like burnt down on New Years and I feel so BAD. Oh and on a lighter note, if you ever get to see Inu-Yasha in Japanese with subtitles, don't miss the opportunity. It's funnier and better… I love my first season box set!

05/12/2006: My b-day is tomorrow! Saturday May 13th! YAY! So basically Im updating ALL of my fanfics…Im thinking about finishing when worlds collide even. This is a gift to myself. Ive had two, making another Hot Gimmick MMV on youtube and now to update all my stories! Ill basically be pasting the same crap on every fics editors note so if you read it once you don't have to read it again. Oh yes, I will no longer be answering reviews in the story. I will be answering them directly once I get them cause Im not supposed to put them here. So this is the last time! Thanks!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kami- Kinda translated as God

Inu- Dog

Neko-Cat

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyashalover: Everything will make sense soon. Kagome can't remember too fast, then where would the story go? But he's strict because he loves her so much he tries to distance himself so she'll remember faster. Plus, he's still sesshy-san!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 4: Believe in the Creation

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe that girl, how can she hate being _his_ mate?" A girl with long blue hair whined, watching from a door that led into the dinning room.

"What do you mean Akoh-Chan?" Kyoko said silently, making sure she wasn't heard.

"Well that girl seems to hate Lord Sesshomaru. Kami knows I'd give my life to him. I mean she is so undeserving of the best and most wonderful Taiyoukai in all the lands. I don't even see why he chose her as his mate." Akoh said shaking her head in pity for Sesshomaru.

"You do know she is rumored as the smartest, strongest, most beautiful female demon in the land right?" Kyoko argued.

"Yah right, I doubt it. Not only does she look weak and stupid, she couldn't hold a candle to me when it comes to beauty." Akoh snapped back.

"Do you want to keep your job here? This is your first day and it is closely becoming your last. I think it'd be best if you make sure you watch your mouth around Sesshomaru-Sama and Kagome-Sama. Understood? Now it's time to get the plates. I'd suggest that you pick up the children's plates only." Kyoko warned. Akoh just rolled her icy blue eyes.

"Whatever."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kagome-Sama! I took care of Suzu while you were gone! You can have her back after supper! Sesshomaru-Sama said that you'd probably want her back. And also, Sesshomaru-Sama said that you could continue being my warden for now. Isn't that great?" Rin chattered away happily as she finished her meal. Shippou joined in.

"Yah, we taught Suzu some great tricks and we can show them to you!" Shippou chimed.

"Oh, I remember Suzu now. I got her from that girl and she looks like Kirara right?" Kagome said almost certain. She felt proud of herself for remembering. Why she got Suzu from the girl was another story but Kagome didn't feel like getting a headache trying to remember something she didn't need to know. Rin and Shippou smiled huge smiles and gave each other high fives while Sesshomaru slowly looked up from Jaken to Kagome.

"Is that all you remember?" He asked, trying to keep his eagerness out of his voice.

"Yeah, was I supposed to remember something else?" Kagome asked sounding worried.

"No, just making sure you're not hallucinating." Sesshomaru said quietly. Kagome made a sour face and wore a sarcastic smile. "By the way. After you put Rin-Chan and Shippou-Chan to bed I would like to talk to you in my study. I'm sure you will find the way." Kagome was about to complain but Sesshomaru got up and left as Kyoko took his plate away. Kyoko grinned at her. Another girl who looked about the same age as Kyoko sheepishly grabbed Rin and Shippou's plates.

Kagome got up from the table and helped the children out of their chairs and once more was dragged down the halls except this time by Rin and Shippou. It turned out Shippou's room was right beside Rin's. On the other side of Rin's room lay a now empty room. The kids merrily went about showing Kagome how they had taught Suzu to come and do other tricks. Unfortunately one of the tricks was getting Suzu to transform 'Magically'. Of course this trick was practiced outside and it was not intended so that Suzu could break Rin's desk when she magically landed on the desk in her transformed state. All three of them cringed as they first heard a crack and then watched the small defenseless desk fall under the weight. In the end they were all giggling as Kagome promised to make Sesshomaru to get Rin a new table. Finally Kagome decided it was time for the small ones to get to bed. First Kagome tucked Rin in and then went to Shippou's room where she did the same. Once Kagome was done she amazingly found the study with ease, at least she was sure she had.

"But, I've never been here before… yet I recognize this door as the study. Maybe I'll knock. If it's the wrong door no problem I'll just apologize and go back to looking." Kagome knocked and was surprised when the girl from dinner answered. "Then again, knowing my luck…"

"What do _you_ want?" The girl asked grouchily with eyes narrowed.

"Sorry I was looking for the study, just ignore me." Kagome said, blushing because she had been so stupid.

"Don't worry, _I try_." The girl growled sarcastically before she slammed the door in Kagome's face. Kagome gapped.

"What does she mean by that? Well I wonder what _she_ has stuck up her butt?" Kagome groaned as she walked away. She must have been in the servant's corridors. Her prediction was only proven true when she saw Kyoko coming to her.

""Kagome-Chan? What are you doing in the servant's quarters? Oh, you must be looking for the study. It's down the opposite hall. I think Sesshomaru thinks that just because you have remembered Suzu he can shove you back into life here. I'll be in your room shortly to start the fire so you'll stay warm during the night. I just came by to have a talk with Akoh." Kyoko said cheerfully.

"That girl? She has a serious attitude problem." Kagome groaned.

"You spoke to her? I wouldn't suggest that. She's not really a happy demon. She's been my friend for a while so I'm used to it. She started working here today because she needed a job. But you should get going to the study." Kyoko said, scooting Kagome down the corridor.

"Yah ok." Kagome murmured as she started to walk down the hall that Kyoko had told her to. Almost instantly Kagome remembered the hallway and began to run blissfully down the hall to a nice heavy-looking door. "I'm sure of it this time. This is the study." Kagome knocked on the door and a familiar voice greeted her. She smiled with pride that she had chosen the right room.

"Come in." The voice said tediously. Kagome obeyed and walked in. Sesshomaru was sitting behind a large desk. He looked up from his papers and leaned back. "You may sit."

"So what is it that you want Sesshomaru…Sama?" Kagome added nervously.

"Kagome-San, I am sure that your friend informed you that when I marked you I had taken you to bed with me. Did she?" Sesshomaru asked silently, not trying to get Kagome going.

"Uh, hai." Kagome said frowning, not really wanting to know where the conversation was going.

"Well, it seems that your scent has changed just slightly and in a few days I will only be able to prove it further."

"Prove what?" Kagome choked.

"You are with child." Sesshomaru said tamely. Kagome gaped and jumped up from the chair shaking her fist at Sesshomaru.

"You _are_ kidding aren't you?" Kagome shrieked silently.

"Sit down. If I am right and you are with child these fits may affect the child." Sesshomaru said without a change in facial expression.

"And so, how long do you suppose I have been with child so far?" Kagome asked wearily as she obediently sat down.

"Since I have only noticed it really today, I would say two a week. Considering that is also the time that we did mate. The change in your scent is only slight so it isn't for certain but in a few days it will be prominent wither or not you are expecting. Of course since you have not been a demon long you wouldn't know that if you are to bare a child, it will be in four and a half months. Demons grow faster then humans. At one year, considering the child will be a neko and inu demon, the child would be the average age of 11 years in human years. After three years the child will discontinue the accelerated growth and will start to age slowly. Do you understand all of this?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome stared wide-eyed at him.

"Ok, so I'm pregnant, with_ your_ child, it's coming in four months and it's going to be six years younger then me in three years? Yah I think I got it." Kagome finally said as she fainted.

Sesshomaru who was expecting the same outcome walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and walked her to her room where he laid her on her bed. He leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips before getting up to leave. As he opened the door to her room once more Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Sesshomaru stopped and stood in the doorway, as he smelt tears. He slowly hung his head. He finally lifted it and walked over to Kagome, angry and sad that Kagome was so distressed and that he could do nothing but sit and watch. As he walked over to her Kagome sniffled. Sesshomaru sat beside her on the bed.

"Kagome, don't cry." He whispered softly as he wiped away some tears with his thumb.

"Give me a reason not to. I got turned into a demon. I have to live with someone I hardly know for the rest of my life. I don't even know if I love the same person anymore. And I'm pregnant with the guy I hardly knows baby. I can't see my family or go back to my other life because I look like I just fell out of a lab, and I can't continue my other life, searching for jewel shards, because I'm pregnant and mated to that guy. Did I mention that the guy could care less if I'm dead or alive, and has the option of walking out on me and can leave me for some other whore so he can jut put me in some forgotten place in the castle… and leave me to die?"

"That was a mouthful…" Sesshomaru joked as he gently moved his right hand to Kagome's arm and caressed it softly. "Being a demon isn't bad. And I'm sure we can get to know each other after a while if you're going to be my mate for eternity. And having a child can only bring you and I closer. I promise I will never leave you or put you some place so that I can forget you. As your mate, you have to trust that I will always be there for you and our child."

"Promise?" Kagome asked as she forced a small smile. The tears had stopped and she was staring hopefully up at Sesshomaru.

"I promise." Sesshomaru finished as he leaned forward and kissed Kagome lightly on the lips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kyoko was nearly in tears as she watched from the door. She had come to light the fire in Kagome's room but stopped when she heard voices inside. She now knew that Kagome was with child and that Sesshomaru was trying his best to get Kagome's memory back. Once Sesshomaru pulled away he slowly got up and stared at Kagome. Kyoko took this as her queue to act like she hadn't heard anything and to go back and come down the hall again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Trust me." Sesshomaru said almost in a whisper.

"I promise." Kagome said tenderly. Sesshomaru turned around and left. Sesshomaru headed back to his study to finish up his work and go to bed. On the way he noticed Kyoko walking down the hall towards him.

"What is it Kyoko-Chan?" He asked tranquilly.

"I have to go help Kagome get ready for bed and start the fire in her room. I'm guessing that since you're not in your study she is in her room ready for me my Lord?" Kyoko cooed innocently.

"Hai." Sesshomaru answered solemnly.

"Ok, and I will be doing the fire in your room as well am I not my Lord?" Kyoko asked.

"Hai."

"Oyasumi Sesshomaru-Sama!" Kyoko called after Sesshomaru as he left down the hall. Until he was out of sight Kyoko stood still. Finally when he was totally gone she let out a big breath of air. "Oh boy that was close. I wonder if he knew I was there? No, I doubt it. He seems so upset though, that Kagome still hasn't remembered even though she has been throughout the whole castle all day. I just hope he doesn't get discouraged."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Omg, I actually cried when Sesshomaru was telling Kagome that she has to trust him and whatever. I _never_ cry. Like I cried those two episodes when Inu-Yasha decides to choose to protect Kikyou only and then they both think they should never see each other again. Yah that episode, I couldn't stop crying even after I watched it five times in a row. I only cried at that the ending of big fish, surprisingly a good movie, and that song about the boy wanting to buy his mom some Christmas shoes… you know the Christmas song that goes: "Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my mama please. Could you hurry please? Daddy says theres not much time. She's been sick for quiet a while, and I know these shoes will make her smile. She's been sick for quite a while, and I know they'll make her smile. And I want her to look beautiful… if mama meets Jesus tonight." Or something like that, I mean as soon as I hear the mama meets Jesus I lost it. So three things make me cry so I hope this chapter touched you as much as it did me. Oh and by the way, don't think because they kissed everything is better… Kagome isn't _that_ bright. No offence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"No, just making sure you're not hallucinating." (Who knew Sesshomaru could have a sense of humor? But he's just trying to get her from wondering more and learning too fast. I love sarcasm and humor!)

"What does she mean by that? Well I wonder what _she_ has stuck up her butt?" (Do I hear the jingle of prayer beads in the future for Akoh?)

"The voice said tediously." (Ha ha ha, tedious, sorry insider but I love this word!)

"You are with child." Sesshomaru said tamely. (Don't you just love how calm he can be? The woman he loves is going to probably have his strong heir and he can just say 'You're pregnant' without a hint of emotion.)

"Since I have only noticed it really today, I would say two days." (Ok, I know I have a lot of favs but this was a great chapter was it not? Ok, I needed this to come up because we all know that Doukan raped Kagome, those of you who didn't bother reading "Mending the Broken Hearted" there you go, she was raped. Anyways, it's not Doukan's child because if it was she'd be at least 9 days pregnant.)

"Did I mention that the guy could care less if I'm dead or alive, and has the option of walking out on me and can leave me for some other whore so he can jut put in some forgotten place in the castle… and leave me to die?" (Way to think positive Kagome… and she said this in one breath? Super Kagome!)

"Being a demon isn't bad. And I'm sure we can get to know each other after a while if you're going to be my mate for eternity. And having a child can only bring you and I closer. I promise I will never leave you or put you some place so that I can forget you. As your mate, you have to trust that I will always be there for you and our child." (Wow, meet random emotional, and cheesy Sesshomaru. Make him appear by making Kagome cry. But seriously my tears fell as he said 't 'I'll always be there for you and our child' I mean… aw! I know you may look at it and think it's stupid but I wrote it and _cried_.)

"Hai." Sesshomaru answered solemnly." (A man of many words.)


	5. I Don't Share My Boys

Authors Note: I Do not in any way own Inu-Yasha, though if I did this would not be a fanficiton.

Yah I'm back. I don't have any homework tonight so I'm HAPPY! Also I went to my friend's house and found out I have 40 emails on my email account that I can't read. TT I'm going to die. If you're wondering about the name of the chapter it's like… I don't share my toys but it's boys… Only time and me can tell what is going to happen in the chapter.

February 19, 2007: Holy crap. I can't remember when I wrote this chapter….LMFAO Ummm…hmmm…well I can't understand my own writing so have fun kiddies.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nani- What

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 5: I Don't Share My Boys

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome awoke she noticed she had changed into her nightgown and was curled up on her bed. Soon there was a knock at the door, which Kagome simply replied to as 'hai?'

"Kagome-Chan! Time to get ready. If you're going to get the small ones ready for the day you have an hour to get ready." Kyoko said with a wide smile as she entered.

"Oh, Ohayo Kyoko-Chan." Kagome muttered silently in a yawn. "It's ok. I'll be sure to get to the young ones soon. I can get myself ready. But you know what?"

"Nani?" Kyoko asked as she nodded and got ready to leave.

"I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamt that after I was talking to Sesshomaru I started talking to him and then he kissed me… Isn't that stupid? I'd never let him kiss me!" Kagome said reassuring, persisting it was a dream.

"So strange. I'll be off to feed Suzu now, remember to wake the children in an hour." Kyoko said with a slight frown, upset that Kagome still had no taste for Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded and watched as Kyoko left, closing the door behind her. Kagome yawned and stretched and got out of bed. Kagome tiredly made her way over to the bathroom door where she lazily opened it without thinking of what might be on the other side. Once Kagome opened the door she stepped in unnoticing that Sesshomaru had stepped into the bathroom at the same time. Once Sesshomaru saw Kagome he froze. Once Kagome saw Sesshomaru she blushed. He was already fully dressed and Kagome was standing there where only her silk nightgown she had gotten for her 16th birthday. Kagome blushed and gaped a bit, surprised by everything. She slowly back away sending her hand backward to try and find the doorknob, which she finally found and used to open the door quickly. Sesshomaru continued to stand and just watched as Kagome backed off into the other room. Once Kagome finally left and closed the door Sesshomaru sighed, wondering what Kagome was going to do next.

Kagome, who had finally fully woken up, finally caught her breath on the other side of the door. Her embarrassment soon turned to anger as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Finally she let out a scream in exasperation. She could almost feel Sesshomaru cringing on the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru had only really woken up because of Kyoko and Kagome's loud chatter. He had heard everything and his heart sank when Kagome proposed that she'd never let him kiss her. Sesshomaru just stood in the bathroom, staring at the door until Kagome finally came back in, huffing; yet dressed.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Sesshomaru-Sama." Kagome sneered sarcastically. Sesshomaru just stared at her for a moment before responding.

"You know you shouldn't scream like that in the morning, you'll wake the children." He said thoughtfully, Kagome gaped.

"I have every right to be mad and scream. How was I supposed to know that you were in there? I could have been naked for all I care. I demand a separate bathroom." Kagome growled.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kagome-San." Sesshomaru said silently as he turned around and left, not answering Kagome's question and leaving her to stand there in the bathroom speechless.

"Sesshoma!" Kagome called out but could not finish as Sesshomaru closed the door behind him. "Why does he always leave like that?" Kagome groaned, still annoyed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ohayo Rin-Chan!" Kagome smoothly said in a whisper as she entered Rin's room and opened the curtains. Suzu was sleeping happily at the end of her bed. Kagome had forgotten to take her back the night before. Rin idly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kagome-Sama!" Rin said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. Kagome playfully went over to her and lifted her up out of bed and onto her wobbly morning legs. Still rubbing her eyes, Kagome helped Rin into a pretty blue kimono with flowers on it. By the time Kagome had started brushing Rin's hair Rin had woken up and seemed hyper. "Guess what? Today Shippou-Chan and I are going to play with you and then tommorow you can teach us some more. I've been teaching Shippou-Chan some stuff too!"

"Wow, that'll be fun won't it? But first I have to get Shippou-Chan ready and then come back to get you so we can go down for breakfast ok?" Kagome said as she patted the girl lightly on the head. Rin nodded and played contently with Suzu as Kagome left to Shippou's room where Kagome went through the same ritual. Finally Kagome was done with Shippou and grabbed him and Rin and headed down the dinning room where Sesshomaru and Jaken were waiting.

Everyone said their good mornings as the food was laid out on the table. While they ate Kagome half-heartedly listened to Rin as she babbled on about something her and Shippou did when Kagome was away. Kagome's real attention was actually on Sesshomaru.

'I wonder why, I would dream of kissing Sesshomaru… In a way I know it did happen. It was real. I even saw Kyoko come in and start the fire afterwards. Once she left I had dressed into my nightgown. But I guess, I don't want to believe that it's true. He was so kind last night, yet like this morning he can be mean and sarcastic. I just don't get him!' Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome-San, you will be spending the day with the children. Do as you please but I ask you to be back at noon for lunch." Sesshomaru said evenly. Kagome just nodded as she went to help the children out of their chairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat on a rock as Rin followed a butterfly around laughing. Shippou just sat nearby acting as though he was thinking. Kagome thought it was cute.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sesshomaru watched from his office window as Kagome got up from a rock and walked over to Shippou and playfully picked him up. Rin came and joined in and the three of them started running around as Kagome taught a new game. Sesshomaru was wondering how he was going to help Kagome remember. Her scent had grown stronger only meaning she was pregnant. So now she was not only with child, but other demons would be sure to find out. Kagome was a second-class demon and the strongest and most beautiful female demon in all of Japan. Her child is going to be a mixture of the two strongest demons in Japan. With the exception of the possibility of the child being human, Kagome had instantly become the most wanted demon in Japan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As everyone ate lunch Kagome noticed something different. It almost seemed that the servant whom she had run into the night before was trying to catch Sesshomaru's attention. Making loud comments, finding reasons to bend over and pick up stuff and anything else she could think of. This, as odd as it seemed to Kagome herself, angered Kagome. Sure Kagome before could care less if Sesshomaru took another mate, but for some random reason it was burning Kagome. Her mind was stuck on, if I can't have him, no one can! Even though her feelings were like this she still did not seem to have anything more for Sesshomaru. Right now to Kagome they were just acquaintances, and Kagome reminded herself the same things every few hours. When everyone was done lunch that one servant stayed behind to clean up, sheepishly bowing as Sesshomaru passed her and she said a soft 'Till dinner my Lord.' Kagome couldn't help but clench her fists. Even though Sesshomaru ignored her Kagome told the children to go upstairs and wait for her because she needed to get something.

Once Kagome was alone with Akoh, Akoh was the first to speak.

"Such a nice day isn't it my Lady? Just be careful not to mess up your beautiful hair." Akoh mocked sarcastically with a mean grin. Kagome got up and smiled, baring her sharp fangs.

"Of course…" Kagome said as she went to leave. Once at the door she turned her head back to Akoh. "But if you even try to go near Sesshomaru… let's just say that beautiful blue hair of yours will turn red pretty quick."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

During lunch Sesshomaru had noticed Kagome grit her teeth as the new servant made moves on him. He could care less but Kagome seemed pretty upset. Sure he could get rid of the dumb servant but he guessed jealousy would be one way to help Kagome remember, or at least grow to like him. Sesshomaru was entranced when he noticed Kagome staying behind. Wanting to know how Kagome was feeling when she was alone with Akoh Sesshomaru stayed behind the northern doors to the study and listened as Kagome hissed her death threat. Sesshomaru couldn't help but grin inwardly.

When Kagome barged out of the dinning room she was too flustered to notice Sesshomaru standing at the door. Kagome quickly went upstairs and took care of the kids. She let Shippou and Rin play outside again and she taught them some more games. Watching how happy Rin was made Kagome calm down quickly. They continued to play until dinnertime when Kagome dragged the little ones away from the outdoors to their rooms so they would be acceptable for dinner.

At the table Kagome would glare at Akoh who watched on the side, ready to help if she was needed. Akoh just sneered. All the while Sesshomaru was watching with interest at the exchange of growls between the two. Rin and Shippou were oblivious to Kagome's silent catfight as was Jaken who was happy in his own world, thinking that Sesshomaru was actually listening. Kagome nearly burst when Akoh leaned especially close when she put Sesshomaru's dessert in front of him. Kyoko seemed upset at her friend and went over to add the toppings for whatever it was they were being served for dessert. While eating Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome nearly blushed because she had just given Akoh another glare while Akoh smirked.

"Kagome-San I would like to speak to you in my office after dinner. Kyoko-Chan will take care of Shippou-Chan and Rin-Chan." He said calmly, trying to hide a slight grin and Kagome looked over to Akoh to flaunt her time with Sesshomaru. Akoh just frowned a bit. Then Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Hai, my Lord!" She said blissfully, still mocking Akoh. The whole ordeal fascinated Sesshomaru. If a male wanted another males mate he would kill the other man and take the mate. For females it seemed quite different. Everything was done slyly and silently. It was more like stealing then anything.

Kagome finished first and Sesshomaru finished a few seconds later. When Sesshomaru got up he started for the door and was surprised when he felt someone grab his arm. He stopped and looked down to see it was Kagome who put her body close to his as she looked up into his golden eyes.

"Shall we go?" Kagome cooed seductively. Sesshomaru seemed impressed and grinned inwardly. Since last night he had really wanted to touch Kagome again but knew it was impossible to do without upsetting Kagome.

"Hai." Sesshomaru said calmly.

When he began to walk again Kagome twisted her head around enough to give Akoh a triumphant grin, going even closer to Sesshomaru. Kagome still held onto Sesshomaru even though they had left the dinning-room. Sesshomaru's scent was entrancing and in the cold, dark autumn halls Sesshomaru was warm. It was a nice change because the days were getting shorter and colder as winter approached. It was already the beginning of September and yet Kagome had no recollection of the summer. Once Kagome let go she wanted to cling back on but Sesshomaru walked over back to behind the desk. Kagome sat down still a bit dazed; she didn't know what to think of the way she was feeling.

"Kagome, I have to confirm that you are with child. Also I find it unacceptable that you where the same clothes as you did when you were a servant. You can keep them if you'd like but I'd like you to only wear the new ones I will have made for you. Considering you will bear a child, each week I will have more clothes made for you." Sesshomaru said coolly, watching Kagome nod.

"Ok… Is that all?" Kagome said equally calm.

"Actually, I would like to announce that tommorow you will be coming with me on Ah-Un as I review the lands. From now on you will accompany me on these outings instead of Jaken. We will leave after breakfast and should return tommorow after-noon. Any questions?"

"Uh, hai. Who will take care of the children??" Kagome said almost whining

"I was thinking of the new servant Akoh-Chan… Since you will soon not have enough energy to keep up with the smaller ones, and also will have to keep to your chores as Lady of the Western Lands I'm thinking that I should train her to be the children's permanent warden." Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome jumped up while gaping.

"No WAY! It's ok. I'll take care of the children and keep up with my duties. Don't worry. And tommorow I would like Kyoko-Chan to take care of the children..." Kagome said, confidant as she and left. Normally Sesshomaru would have stopped her because he hadn't dismissed her yet. But to his surprise when Kagome reached the door and opened it she turned her head around and smiled at him. "Oyasumi, Sesshomaru-Sama."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note

Ok, this chapter is pretty much crap even though we get to meet evil, jealous, and protective Kagome. I guess Kagome finally understands how Inu-Yasha felt with Kouga. But Akoh will have a huge role in the next few stories also. Yah, there will be more stories. So I'm wondering, should Kagome have her baby this fiction or one of the next ones? Oh, and to make up for this stupid chapter either the next one or the one after it is going to be awesome. I'm thinking the next chapter is another information chapter and the next one is an awesome one.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You know you shouldn't scream like that in the morning, you'll wake the children." He said thoughtfully, Kagome gaped." (_So_ thoughtful and _cool_… I love the passive people.)

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Kagome-San." Sesshomaru said silently as he turned around and left, not answering Kagome's question and leaving her to stand there in the bathroom speechless." (Still acting cool and passive. God I find him hot right now….)

"Of course…" Kagome said as she went to leave. Once at the door she turned her head back to Akoh. "But if you even try to go near Sesshomaru… let's just say that beautiful blue hair of yours will turn red pretty quick." (Let us all meet, drum-roll please, evil Kagome!)

"Kagome finished first and Sesshomaru finished a few seconds later. When Sesshomaru got up he started for the door and was surprised when he felt someone grab his arm. He stopped and looked down to see it was Kagome who put her body close to his as she looked up into his golden eyes." (I find this awesome because it's what I would do, even if I don't even like the guy.)

"I was thinking of the new servant Akoh-Chan… Since you will soon not have enough energy to keep up with the smaller ones, and also will have to keep to your chores as Lady of the Western Lands I'm thinking that I should train her to be the children's permanent warden." Sesshomaru said calmly. Kagome jumped up while gaping." (He is one to stir the shit isn't he?)


	6. Fact or Fiction

Authors Note: I do not own Inu-Yasha

Omg today I shoveled half my laneway, and in Toronto Canada, we get a lot of snow. Yesterday we got 10 centimeters. I can't spell today and it's driving me nuts. But this chapter is more like an information chapter and the funny Kagome and Sess _might_ start. And now, while I listen to my totally cool French CD I shall write to my hearts content.

June 18th 2007: Ha! I doubt this was this past Christmas or winter. XD Oh well. Sorry for such late updates School and extra stuff has been bringing my writing mood into a rut. But its summer so I plan on writing a whole lot more and finishing up most of my stories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Haha-ue – Mother Above me

Kisama- A really rude way of saying 'you'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Chapter 6: Fact or Fiction

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Haha-ue! I'm here!" Kouga called as he entered the southern castle that belonged to his parents. He smiled when he mother came up to him smiling.

"Finally Kouga!" His mother said as she stopped and signaled him to follow her into the library. "I've been waiting for you so you could deliver this package to Lord Sesshomaru in the Western lands. All of the servants are busy and your father is off somewhere in battle."

"Hai." Kouga said nodding as his mother picked up a letter from the desk in the center of the room. She carefully handed it to him.

"You know that beautiful neko demon Sesshomaru-Sama was with at the western ball? Well it turns out she's his mate now. Unfortunately the rumor going around is that the girl can't remember a thing from the beginning of the season and believes she is still in love with Sesshomaru-Sama's little brother. Isn't that horrible?" His mother said, her gossip quickly catching Kouga's attention and making him growl in disgust.

"That bastard? How dare he mark my woman?!" Kouga growled. His comment quickly caught his mother's attention. She pursed her lips in seriousness.

"Your woman? What are you talking about Kouga?"

"Yes, mother. I declared her as my own two years ago but she couldn't be with me because she was busy collecting the shikon no tama with dog-boy Inu-Yasha.

And then this guy comes along taking her away." Kouga roared.

"You let a demon like _her_ get marked by Lord Sesshomaru? Kouga, my son, how could you let her get away? That's it. I am declaring war on the west. The only way to take a mate away is by killing the other mate. I want you to go and kill Sesshomaru. Take your tribe with you." She hissed as she snatched the letter away and pointed to the door. Kouga nodded and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naraku sat as he watched the mirror Kanaa was holding. He smirked as he watched some people talk about Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"So you have marked her Sesshomaru… and have risked having human children. How long will it be until you choose another mate and leave Kagome behind…. For me to have." Just as Naraku finished talking to himself Doukan barged into the room. "Oh, what is it Doukan?" Naraku asked with false concern.

"Kagura is trying to escape again… juts thought you'd like to know." Doukan said silently as Naraku smiled at him.

"Doukan… I am already aware of this, don't worry she's being taken care of." He said as he got up and stared out the window. "Doukan. Do you still desire that wench Kagome?"

Doukan stepped back a bit and kind of gasped. "Na-Naraku."

"So you do… what would you say if I told you Kagome has forgotten everything up until the beginning of the season."

Doukan grinned evilly. "I'd say you'd never permit such a thing."

"So true you are Doukan. I want you to stay away from her. I just didn't want you finding out on your own then going after her. Now go get Kagura" Naraku added with a malevolent grin.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Kagome woke up with a light heart. After her conversation with Sesshomaru she had gone and helped the children before going to her own room and getting ready to sleep. Kagome quickly got up, not really excited about anything but anxious for some reason to have a two days with Sesshomaru alone. Something she could brag about when Akoh was around. Kagome decided she would do whatever it took to keep Sesshomaru as her own. Even if it meant having to hug him or kiss him. The upside to it all was that considering from the kiss two nights before he wasn't a bad kisser. And for the hugs, he was warm. Despite all of this Kagome continued to be reluctant to the fact she might be falling in love with Sesshomaru.

Once Kaogme got herself and the children down for breakfast she patiently ate her food. Once finished Sesshomaru got up and ordered Jaken to bridal Ah-Un up.

"And you will not be accompanying me this time. I will be going with Kagome-San. We will be back tommorow morning." Sesshomaru finished. Jaken frowned and then gave Kagome the evil eyes. Kagome grinned as she watched Akoh gape at Sesshomaru's statement. Kagome teased Akoh as she quietly walked over to Sesshomaru and grabbed onto his arm. Sesshomaru seemed pleased in his own way. All the servants when outside to see Sesshomaru and Kagome off. Akoh rolled her eyes as Kyoko smiled and waved bye to Kagome.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome up before getting up himself. Kagome sat in front of him as he held the reins and left.

"Bye Sesshomaru-Sama!" Akoh cried out as they started to get off the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes and _accidentally_ dropped a medium sized rock she had picked up before, which landed on Akoh 's head.

"Gomen-nasai!" Kagome called out with false sweetness as they finally disappeared into the sky. Akoh was shaking her fist at Kagome. Once away from the castle Kagome started to look at the surroundings again. "Wow, it's still as beautiful as before… So what exactly do we do?"

"We just see how the lands are doing. If one of us notices something out of place we get rid of it. When it becomes sundown we stop and set up." Sesshomaru said with patience. Kagome nodded and started to look around. Not knowing what the hell would be out of place but did it anyways for Sesshomaru. Kagome finally noticed something odd when she sensed some jewel shards.

"Sesshomaru-Sama. Could we stop here? I sense a jewel shard. Please let me get it." Kagome pleaded. Sesshomaru could care less and got Ah-Un to go down. They landed in a forest by a village. The scent of blood was strong in the air. Kagome jumped off Ah-Un and started to run with Sesshomaru by her. Finally when they reached the village there was a huge serpent demon attacking the village. Kagome was vaguely aware of what to do. Normally she just spotted the jewel shards and Inu-Yasha killed the demon.

"Uh… the jewel shard is in its stomach…" Kagome murmured.

"Then go kill it." Sesshomaru said tolerantly. Kagome hesitated. "You wanted me to stop for your own thing. Now I hope you didn't just stop to stare and waste my time."

"Fine." Kagome growled with determination. She finally took battle position as some villagers ran past her. She cracked her knuckles and all of a sudden remembered being trained. She remembered being beaten and she remembered how to fight properly. "Bring it on." She hissed as the demon turned around to attack her. Sesshomaru watched with interest as Kagome easily and quickly dodged all of the attacks made by the demon. After she got board of playing around she sliced it with her claws. Blood dripped from her claws and Kagome grinned with satisfaction as she shook the blood away. She found the jewel shard in a pool of blood. Sesshomaru was intrigued as Kagome went and got the jewel shard and the blood turned pure as water. Kagome victoriously turned around and grinned at Sesshomaru. She walked past him with dancing eyes. "Domo Arigato, for the chance to get the shard. Did I amuse you?"

Sesshomaru grinned. Kagome had obviously remembered her training. Once he reached Ah-Un he noticed Kagome had already gotten on. He hopped on and they continued going around with nothing else eventful happening. The sunset soon came and Sesshomaru finally landed. Kagome started a fire as Sesshomaru left and brought back some freshly dead demon. Sesshomaru leaned against Ah-Un as he ate his demon kebob. Kagome finished roasting hers and sat next to him. The two watched the fire in silence.

"You know… two days ago when I was talking to you, I thought I dreamt you telling me that you'd be there for me and you kissing me. I kept telling myself that it was all a dream even though I know it happened. And as your mate I thought I'd have to tell you. I won't always be totally happy with you. And I can be disagreeable. You see, my parents were happy together but then my dad died. My mom was devastated and wouldn't take any other man. I guess I always saw my self as being in a relationship like that." Kagome said as she threw the rest of the kebob into the fire. Sesshomaru did the same and watched her as she spoke. " I always imagined I'd marry a man that I loved. But now you happen and everything is changed. Sometimes I just could care less if you took another mate. Sango told me you could do that. But I really do care. If I have to be with you until I die I want to love you before I die. I want you to be faithful to me. Can you promise me th…" Kagome was cut off as Sesshomaru caught her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. Kagome resisted a bit before giving in and putting in her own passionate ways. Finally the two pulled away slowly at the same time. Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's golden pools. She was a bit flustered.

"I'm tiered… and cold… can I… sleep by you?" Kagome asked while biting her lower lip, not moving her eyes from Sesshomaru's. He nodded slightly, kissing her lightly once more before she moved and sat on his lap. Kagome curled up on his lap and let her heavy lids fall. Sesshomaru put and arm around Kagome's waist as he fell asleep as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Kagome woke up she was clutching Sesshomaru's top. Kagome nuzzled closer, waking Sesshomaru up. It was daybreak and there was pink in the sky. Kagome yawned and looked up towards Sesshomaru who was glancing down at her. She blushed slightly and finally got up.

"So we'll be off?" Kagome said happily and Sesshomaru nodded. So much for being back for breakfast, Kagome thought silently to herself.

Sesshomaru got up and dusted himself off. He soon went over to Ah-Un and patted them on their heads, waking them up. One of them nuzzled their head happily at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru walked off into the forest leaving Kagome and Ah-Un alone. Kagome wasn't sure where he was going but refrained from asking any questions. Kagome went over to Ah-Un and began to play happily with the same one who had nuzzled Sesshomaru. Kagomes attention was soon diverted as she snapped her head in the direction of two on-coming jewel shards. Before Kagome could react the unidentified person had their arms around her and was staring at her hopefully.

"Kouga!" Kagome said breathlessly. "But, if Sesshomaru finds you…"

"Don't worry I know about your dumb mate. How dare he leave you here all alone? Another mutt like Inu-Yasha isn't he?" Kouga said tenderly and yet forcefully. Kagome tried to wriggle free but was unable to. Kouga's grip got tighter.

"Please stop, please, your hurting me." Kagome gasped. Kouga just scoffed and grinned.

"No way, last time I let you go, you were taken away from me. It won't happen again. Not this time." Kouga growled as he went closer to Kagome to kiss her. Kagome had begun to cry.

"Don't…" Was all she could mutter before Kouga moved one hand to her head to hold her still as his tongue pried open her lips. Kouga slid his hand to the side of Kagome's neck and his hand rested on the blue mark that had been left by Sesshomaru. There were still traces from where he had sunken his teeth in. Kouga pulled away.

"Poor thing, he hurt you. Don't worry Kagome; I'll kill him for you… If that's what it take to get you back." Kouga said silently.

"Don't." Kagome said with a small breath. Soon her vision became blurry and she felt herself loosing consciousness. Shortly after her strength left her and she no longer attempted to escape. Just as she felt herself losing final consciousness Kouga stepped back letting her fall to the ground. Kagome begun to breathe again as she hit the ground. She opened her eyes to see the outline of Sesshomaru. Her vision was still blurry but she also recognized some other people arriving that were from the wolf tribe. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome gasped as she closed her eyes and tried to regain her energy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Hikkaku and Ginta arrived with other people from the tribe the two-noticed Kagome on the ground behind Kouga. Ginta ran to see if she was all right but Kouga growled.

"Leave her. She's mine." Kouga snarled protectively. Sesshomaru moved his hand to Toukijin's hilt with utmost seriousness.

"No you stupid Ookami. Kagome belongs to me, as I'm sure you tell from the mark on her neck. Now give her back before I kill you." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Don't be so sure. As soon as I kill you that mark will disappear." Kouga said, launching into an attack. But just as he was about to attack a blur of black appeared in front of him. Jumping in front of Sesshomaru in a protective stance was Kagome, who received Kouga's attack. She cringed as his claws grazed her left arm. Kouga was so surprised he didn't know what to do.

"Baka…" Kouga growled in impatience.

Kagome stumbled backwards into Sesshomaru's arms, still a bit dizzy, but she shook it off and jumped back up. She quickly ran over to Kouga and caught him off guard by punching him. Kouga flew backwards from the impact.

"Baka? Kisama! How dare you kiss me? I'm a freaking jewel detector to you. Sesshomaru might not be the best mate but he treats me with respect." Kagome growled as Kouga painfully tried to get up, cringing, and failing as he fell back down.

"Kagome…" Kouga groaned.

"No, that's Kagome-Sama to you." Kagome hissed as she quickly ran over to Kouga once more, cutting his legs and catching the jewel shards as they fell out. Kouga dropped back to the ground, still amazed that the one winning was Kagome. Kagome bore her teeth as Kouga looked up pathetically at her in hope she would stop and help him. "I am a jewel detector I guess. I see, I take, and I protect. I will no longer be won over by false claims of love. I can't understand love but I know a liar." Kagome finished while kicking some dirt into Kouga's face. His pack went to help him, making advances and growling. Kagome turned around and glared at them, hissing and sending all of them running with their tails between their legs. All of them, except Hikkaku and Ginta who were frozen with fear.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and her face softened, but her eyes soon closed as she fell to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

Wow, that was a longer chapter. Enjoy the treat. I just got so into the Kouga thing… Kagome is evil in her own way. And also, ok I know it may seem that Kagome and Sesshomaru are back together with all the kissing stuff but alas Kagome is going through a rough time. She is beginning to find she does have feelings for Sesshomaru but Inu-Yasha's still there. Kagome just really wants her and Sesshomaru to work out, don't forget she wants to make Akoh jealous. Hmmm… I'm hungry, I'm going to make a sandwich and start the next chapter!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You let a demon like _her_ get marked by Lord Sesshomaru? Kouga, my son, how could you let her get away? That's it. I am declaring war on the west. The only way to take a mate away is by killing the other mate. I want you to go and kill Sesshomaru. Take your tribe with you." She hissed as she snatched the letter away and pointed to the door. Kouga nodded and left. (Such a protective mother… and I wondered where Kouga got it all from?)

"Bye Sesshomaru-Sama!" Akoh cried out as they started to get off the ground. Kagome rolled her eyes and _accidentally_ dropped a medium sized rock she had picked up before, which landed on Akoh 's head. (Speaks for itself.)

"No, that's Kagome-Sama to you." Kagome hissed as she quickly ran over to Kouga once more, cutting his legs and catching the jewel shards as they fell out. Kouga dropped back to the ground, still amazed that the one winning was Kagome" (It was a line from Sesshomaru that she was using so it leaves a hint hint.)


	7. Leave, Left, And Then Never Again Let Go

Authors Note: I do not it in away own Inu-Yasha, but I own the first season box set, which makes me happy!

Ok I brag but I'm really mad that my mummy hasn't bought the second movie yet. I'm gonna get it tommorow for sure though. Well at least I think for sure. Today I sang with my band and I made up this totally awesome song! Just need to get to guitars in and the drums then get it on the computer!

June 28th, 2007: Yay! I got a job and I'm almost done Kingdom Hearts two :O Uhm, enjoy the chapter:D

September 28, 2007: Oh man, I really should put up these chapters faster. ' I totally wrote this two years ago… um… sorry? My mind hasn't been on fanfictions lately cause I am a slave to my work, school, choire, and church. I have NO free time. Today was the first time in months. I never sleep TT. Luckily today I had a PD day at school so I could relax and try writing again. Sorry again!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Japanese Words

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sumimasen- Sorry (formal)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reviews

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

None

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Chapter 7: Leave, Left, And Then Never Again Let Go

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

As Kagome fell from lack of energy Sesshomaru ran over to her to catch her before she fell to the ground. Once he caught her he knelt down, bringing her onto his lap and holding onto her. He ignored Hikkaku and Ginta as they dragged an unconscious Kouga away grumbling under the weight. In a few seconds Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru. She quickly turned away and begun to cry.

"Sumimasen." Kagome whimpered. Sesshomaru stared at her, confused.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, not letting go.

"If I had protected myself from the beginning, he wouldn't have kissed me… it wouldn't have gotten as far as it did. But I trusted him. He was my friend. I didn't know he'd do anything. I've probably disgraced you by letting another man kiss me. Even more so I could hardly defend myself as a strong demon, which everyone thinks I am. And I know I put myself in danger jumping in front of you like that. You could have easily dodged it. You could have easily killed him. But I risked my life and my child's life because I yearned for revenge and even protecting you. It's stupid." Kagome explained softly between sobs.

"It's not your fault. I should never have left you alone. And having those feelings, wanting to protect your mate and wanting to get revenge, are normal. But he was your friend, and in a way you also knew that I'd kill him. You didn't want that did you?" Sesshomaru asked silently. Kagome moved. Straddling Sesshomaru's knees which she had been sitting on and made her body face his. Her tears had stopped.

"You say that, as though you know me. As if you're sure. And yet, you've known me for a few weeks tops. And the funny thing is, is that you _are_ right. But I'm wondering. Aren't you mad at me the least bit about kissing Kouga?" Kagome said softly.

"Did you want to kiss Kouga?" Sesshomaru asked solemnly.

"No." Kagome said quickly, defending herself.

"Exactly, but thinking about it, in my blood I am still upset. No matter what circumstance my blood will always react if my mate gets in any intimate acts with another. It's the same with you." Sesshomaru replied stoically.

"So, does it just go away? The anger in your blood?" Kagome asked.

"No. I'd either have to kill the other demon or…" Sesshomaru answered slowly.

"Or what?" Kagome asked, interested. Her sadness had almost disappeared.

"Or, I'd have to replace the other demons scent with my own." He replied with slight amusement.

"Oh… Like this?" Kagome said slowly with a playful smile as she leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled as she bit Sesshomaru's lower lip gently and moved her hand to his head as she played with his hair. Kagome finally let go and smiled at him mischievously. Sesshomaru grinned and brought his right arm to Kagome's waist.

"Yah, like that." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome closer and brought her lips to his again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In the village Inu-Yasha was sitting in some tree in the forest. Wondering about Kagome and Kikyou. Even if Sesshomaru hadn't mated with Kagome Inu-Yasha still wouldn't be able to take her back. Kikyou would always be there. In the back of his mind. Never mind the fact that once Kagome remembered she'd be really upset.

Suddenly Inu-Yasha smelt familiar blood in the area. He quickly ran through the forest until he came across Kouga and his tribe members. Kouga had finally regained consciousness and now was using Ginta and Hikkaku as crutches. Kouga's legs were bloodied and badly damaged. He had cuts and bruises on his face.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You finally get what you deserve for that cocky mouth of yours?" Inu-Yasha joked, happy he had the upper hand and if there were a battle would most likely win.

"No, it's what I get for trying to get my own woman back." Kouga growled.

"Baka! You should have known that if you made advances on Kagome Sesshomaru would destroy you. I'm surprised you're even alive." Inu-Yasha mocked.

"Sesshomaru? No, it's more like Kagome. I would have fought back but I couldn't risk hurting Kagome." Kouga snarled, even thinking about it all pissed him off.

"Kagome!? But Kagome would never…" Inu-Yasha said going silent, remembering the time he was caught with Kikyou and the whole mess that led Kagome to Sesshomaru. "What the hell did you do?! Your damn lucky it _was_ Kagome and not Sesshomaru."

"I kissed her… is that a crime?" Kouga roared.

"Heh, baka. Kagome isn't the same. I thought you'd figured that out by now. And by the state of your legs, I'm guessing Kagome finally took back those jewel shards?" Inu-Yasha continued.

"So? I can easily get some more." Kouga hissed. "Anyways, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. Common guys… lets go."

Inu-Yasha laughed. "Dumb wolf. Gonna get yourself killed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome sat in front of Sesshomaru once more on Ah-Un. Kagome was still blushing from before and her heart felt lighter then a cloud. It kind of hurt her that her love for Inu-Yasha was growing distant. She in a way felt like she was betraying Inu-Yasha. There was something in her though, crying out for Sesshomaru. As guilty as she felt she wouldn't stop. She couldn't say that she didn't have any strong feelings for Sesshomaru.

Sometimes she would get a strange deja view thing. She could swear she'd kissed him before. The only thing that worried her, was Sesshomaru. She didn't know how he felt. For all she knew he had only laid her down because he couldn't help himself. What if he was only using her? Kagome thought of so many things on the way that there was no talking until they reached the castle.

Kyoko spotted Ah-Un in the distance as she was outside tending to the smaller ones. Instantly she went inside to get the others servants so they could welcome Kagome and Sesshomaru back. A lot of them did so gladly. A lot of them actually enjoyed Sesshomaru or Kagome. There was one though that was only anticipating Sesshomaru. That one was Akoh. The whole day yesterday Akoh had been cursing under her breath what she would do to Kagome.

Once Ah-Un landed everyone bowed. Akoh more so then the others. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru. Could she trust him to be faithful? Kagome once more held onto Sesshomaru's arm protectively as she and Sesshomaru walked to the castle entrance. The servants followed from behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next three weeks passed by slowly as it became obvious Kagome was to bear a child. The scent had grown quite strong and her stomach had slightly developed. Kagome continued to care for the children. Sesshomaru told her it might be a while before she actually grew quite large. During the weeks it soon became evident that south and west were in a war. Most of the time Sesshomaru was away, leaving for days at a time and kissing Kagome in private before leaving. During his days away Kagome seemed upset but was always the first outside when he returned.

Today was one of those days where Sesshomaru was gone. Kagome was so depressed that she got Kyoko to care for the children as she just waited for Sesshomaru to return, staring out the window. It was raining which didn't help her depression. Often Kagome found her mood almost impossible to know. She would go from happy to extremely sad very quickly, Kagome guessed it was the pregnancy.

Even though jealousy still ran through her veins it wasn't as strong. She didn't brag or do anything about what she did with Sesshomaru. Kagome did casually have a moment with Sesshomaru where they would kiss for an hour. Or Kagome would even explain her feelings to Sesshomaru because sometimes they would be so overwhelming. But everything was done secretly, no one in the castle had a clue, which made Kagome happy.

As Kagome watched the rain she got another one of her 'past-experiences' as she called them. She was outside with a man in the rain, and she fell, pulling the man down with her. Another time where she was talking to a man and the rain began to fall. The emotions she got from the daydreaming were bliss.

Kagome yearned to know who the man was because in her experience the man was faceless, but they were both the same person, she was sure of it. It wasn't unusual for her to get these experiences though. Kagome had picked up quickly that they had to do with something about before. Something that had happened to her in the past. The people were always faceless. She didn't understand why she couldn't remember the stuff already, or why the people were faceless. But nothing really made sense to her anymore.

Through the rain Kagome saw Ah-Un in the distance. Kagome smiled and headed downstairs. She didn't bother notifying the servants because she knew they wouldn't come out in the rain. Some servants asked questions but Kagome ignored them as she continued to go to the front doors. Kagome finally opened the doors and ran outside into the wet rain. The servants gathered at the door to see what was up. Kagome watched breathlessly as she watched Ah-Un land. Seeing Kagome outside in the rain Sesshomaru was worried and quickly jumped off the dragon as it touched ground. He went over to her and, not noticing the servants at the door, put his arms around her waist and pulled Kagome close to him.

"What are you doing out in the rain? You could get sick. Kagome, you have to be…" Sesshomaru said strictly, as though chastising Kagome. But he stopped when he saw Kagome smile.

"More careful? But I missed you." Kagome said in a whisper as she leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru. Kagome brought her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as he brought her even closer. Sesshomaru was going to pull away but Kagome playfully bit his tongue and continued.

Meanwhile the servants were watching from the door. For the first time everyone witnessed that Kagome actually did care about Sesshomaru again. Akoh was clenching her fists and growling. Kyoko ran after her as Akoh ran off into the castle, unable to watch Kagome and Sesshomaru anymore. Noticing the other two leaving everyone else left quickly going back to what they were doing, though everyone hoped they could instead move to a window to watch.

Kagome and Sesshomaru finally pulled away from each other at the same time.

"You said you'd be back in four days. It's day five. You've never been late before, and I got worried. Still gonna punish me?" Kagome joked.

"Gomen, I got caught up… And the punishment depends on if you want to be.." Sesshomaru said tenderly.

Without another word Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her to the castle doors. Once there he put her down properly. The servants, supposedly hearing Sesshomaru come back for the first time, began to come and bow. Kagome noticed that Kyoko and Akoh were missing.

Normally in a situation like Kagome being wet Sesshomaru would normally ask Kyoko to take Kagome to change but this time he did not. Instead he just walked past the servants, arm around Kagome's waist, and headed back to his and Kagome's corridors. Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru seemed in a hurry to go somewhere as he was walking faster the usual. Once they reached Kagomes door Kagome moved to go to her room but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and led her into his own room.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru confused as he closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru slowly took a step forward, with his back to Kagome, and took off his armor and dropped his swords nearby. Unexpectedly, he quickly turned around and grabbed Kagome, pinning her to the door in an instant without a word. His face close to hers he whispered harshly into her ear.

"I missed you. Every day. I don't want to leave you here alone." Sesshomaru growled desperately into Kagome's ear as he began to make advances on her. Kagome gasped.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked breathlessly. Being so close to Sesshomaru was making her dizzy.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, ashamed that in his lust and wanting he nearly had done the unthinkable.

"I don't want you to leave me either." Kagome whispered as she leaned forward, kissing Sesshomaru as she slowly removed his soaking top. Kagome began breathing heavily as Sesshomaru went forward and begun to kiss her neck. Sesshomaru slowly undid her obi. "Just don't leave me now…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Authors Note:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Is there such thing as too much fluff? Because this chapter is crazy. So we've gone ahead three weeks so it's about the beginning of October. Oh and yah that might've been a lemon if I kept going but I don't do lemons but I get freaking close. I'm excited about this chapter and I know for sure this story is going to be PG 13. Omg now I have to re-read the chapter for mistakes and stuff and I'm excited about that. So now we know Kagome loves him but she hasn't fully remembered and she still is unsure about the way that Sesshomaru feels. So now that she loves him, what the hell can get in the way? Lots of things! I'm gonna put them through hell, but hey, that only makes them stronger right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quotes of the Chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oh… Like this?" Kagome said slowly with a playful smile as she leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru." (Cute! We've seen evil Kagome, mad Kagome and now we meet flirty Kagome!)

"Yah, like that." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome closer and brought her lips to his again." (AW! Sesshomaru has been so serious all the time, that seeing him like this, playful and all, it makes you wonder doesn't it…)

"The servants, supposedly hearing Sesshomaru come back for the first time, began to come and bow." (I love this because it is _so_ what I'd do. Pretend and lie.)

"I missed you. Every day. I don't want to leave you here alone." Sesshomaru growled desperately into Kagome's ear as he began to make advances on her. Kagome gasped." (I find this _**so**_ hot that Sesshomaru is acting like he needs Kagome and that he truly missed her. But hey, it may be just me… Also I think it's his way of showing her how much he cares for her that he'd show a weakness.)


End file.
